


Orange

by rosieswishlist



Series: Stray Kids One-shot, Dribble, and Drabble Collection [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Beaches, Books, Cheesy, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone is barely mentioned, Fluff, Gay, HYUNSUNG, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hyunjin is a Psychology Major, Jisung is an Education Major, Kissing, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, One Shot, Oneshot, Roses, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, Stray Kids Ensemble - Freeform, Sunrises, Sunsets, Tea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, af lmao, he wants to teach lil kids uwu, i wrote this for an amino challenge, pride month, proposal, so much fluff this is so unlike me, soft, soft hours, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieswishlist/pseuds/rosieswishlist
Summary: Orange is sunsets and roses. It is soothing, energetic- hyper and caring. Orange is a cup of tea on the front porch in the early morning. Orange is slow dancing in the evening, shadows prancing across the walls. Orange is sunshine, beaches, and parties. It is melodious giggles and whispers. Orange is relentless smiles and eye crinkles. It's reading a book next to a window, soft city lights splashing on its delicate pages. Orange is handsome and beautiful and everything in between.To Hyunjin, Jisung is orange.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Stray Kids One-shot, Dribble, and Drabble Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1318118
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> helloo! i have not posted in quite a while hehe. 
> 
> i wrote this for a pride month challenge on the stray kids amino and i’m cross posting it here.
> 
> it was very hard for me to write because as some of you know, i only write angst in small quantities. (;´༎ຶٹ༎ຶ`)
> 
> I REALLY TRIED OKAY but i’m not good at fluffy stuff lol.
> 
> anyways~ enjoy the hyunsung and happy pride month!!!!

_ Royal _

On a perfectly normal Friday night, Hwang Hyunjin would be out far away from his apartment. He was never the type to stay in and laze around doing nothing. But this- this was an exception. Jisung was always an exception.

You see, lately Hyunjin had been stressed, to say the least. With finals and the most important dance competition of the year rapidly approaching, he didn’t have time for a break. Instead of going out on adventures with his boyfriend or parties with his friends, he was cooped up either in the library slaving away at his psychology assignments, or overworking himself to the point of exhaustion in the dance room. 

This particular Friday evening had been no different up until Jisung, his wonderful boyfriend, had showed up to his favorite corner in the library with a handful of roses, fully determined to disrupt his studies. Hyunjin was extremely embarrassed at the public display of affection he’d received from the younger, but allowed himself to be dragged towards their apartment anyways. 

Since neither of them had cars, they were forced to walk the fifteen minutes distance to their destination. It was, to be frank, wonderful. Jisung talked his ear off about how their friend Felix had exposed him to their early education class, and it was just what Hyunjin had needed. A break from his mind.

Once safely inside, the two had made quick work of dropping their things off and cooking up a quick meal. Before they ate, Hyunjin made sure to take the time and place his roses in a tall glass, admiring the color they displayed. He was incredibly thankful to his boyfriend for being so considerate and somehow always knowing when he needed something. Even just a small gesture like bringing him roses caused his heart melt in adoration for the shorter. 

Now, the two were camping out on their apartment buildings roof, waiting for the sun to go down. One of the reasons they had decided to move to this specific area was because of the gorgeous view, and man. They did not regret it one bit, even if sometimes it was a struggle for them to pay rent. 

A strong gust of wind forces the younger to bury his back deeper into Hyunjin’s chest, the other wrapping his arms tighter around his waist. Hyunjin takes a moment to enjoy how Jisung fits perfectly against him, giving his neck a small peck. In response, the blond turns around and kisses him- short and sweet. _Perfect_. 

The jet haired male breathes in, a mix of frosty air and roses filling his senses. The sun goes down leaving a stunning array of orange and pink in the sky, but the only thing Hyunjin can see is the glowing boy in his arms. 

“I love you.” A small hand intertwines with his own. 

“I love you too.” 

  
  


_ Ginger _

Hyunjin wakes up to soft hands running through his hair and the aroma of chocolate surrounding him. He feels pleasant tingles roll across his scalp and down his spine, humming in content. A small chuckle arises from the entity above him, which the ebony-haired male can only assume is his boyfriend. 

His tired eyes flutter open to meet the low light of their shared apartment, and a gorgeous set of brown orbs. Hyunjin thinks for a moment that this is where that chocolate scent is coming from, before furrowing his eyebrows and turning his head to see two mugs of steaming cocoa on their coffee table. 

“I figured you needed it,” Jisung grins, pecking the tallers forehead. Hyunjin smiles at the affection, snuggling deeper into his lap. “Okay you big baby, time to get up. I  _ have  _ to tell you about what happened today.” 

And just like that, all of Hyunjin’s worries disappear from his mind as the younger animatedly talks about his afternoon. The realization that he had bombed his psychology quiz flies out the window, and the possibility of him losing his job at the family owned bakery down the street is pushed to the back of his mind for later when the blond pulls him to the kitchen. 

He can’t help but admire the way Jisung’s smile widens as he mentions a fiery little girl he met while at an elementary school near them, or how he bounces around the house in a spur of giggles for no reason. The older beams when Jisung leaves butterfly kisses all over his face, claiming that he ‘needed to be cleansed of his beauty by the holy squirrel’ as he quite literally climbs up Hyunjin’s lithe body. 

And the night goes on. They share leftovers, still nursing their cocoas as they chat about nothing and everything. Hyunjin listens to Jisung rant about spongebob, of all things, with a certain sense of fondness. Then, they’re buried under their too large comforter, curled around each other for the night even if it’s too warm. 

And later, if Hyunjin kisses him with grateful passion, love and affection pouring out of him in droves- well then. It’s up to the moon, who casts a gentle light on the two, to testify. 

  
  


_ Honey _

It’s something in the way his back is pressed against their mattress, Hyunjin reasons, that is keeping him from falling into a much needed slumber. After pulling two almost all nighters in a row dancing away in a studio he thinks his mind should’ve shut down by now. Apparently, though, it has other plans. 

The raven-haired male rolls onto his side, eyes running over the soft plains of his boyfriends sleeping face. The city lights peeking through their curtains shine on him in a way that is breathtaking, and Hyunjin wonders how he got so lucky as to have such a beautiful human being as his partner. 

“I can feel you staring,” the boy in front of him mumbles, dragging Hyunjin from his thoughts. Jisung wiggles around blindly then latches onto the taller like a koala, leaving a short kiss right above his heart. 

Hyunjin chuckles out an apology, wrapping his arms around the younger and running his fingers through his hair. They stay glued together for the better part of half an hour before Jisung all but falls out of bed, making a groggy trek away from their small bedroom. 

Hyunjin can hear him stumbling around the hallway as the lights turn on, and he throws their thick covers off of his slightly sweaty body, grinning to himself. His guess is that the blond is making tea like they do sometimes when one of them needs to relax, based off of the clinking noises echoing from the kitchen. He finds himself to be right. 

The older sits and watches in silence from the dining table as Jisung boils water over the stovetop, laughing to himself at how even when the smaller is so disheveled looking and doing a simple task, he manages to start up the butterflies in his stomach. Incredible, really. 

In a moment, Jisung hands him a steaming mug of swirling tea, nodding towards their living room. Hyunjin thanks him and follows the younger out of the kitchen, then through their screen door leading to their balcony. 

A rush of cold night air hits them as they settle down onto the little couch placed to the right of the door. Despite being so early into the morning and almost pitch black, the city in front of them radiates life. It strangely reminds him of the boy leaning against his side. 

They sip on their tea as the sun begins to peak over the horizon, and when Jisung rests his head on his broad shoulders, Hyunjin thinks that this- _this_ is what love feels like. 

  
  


_ Cider _

Soft light beams from a small lamp in the couples living room, casting shadows on the walls. Faint melodies of classic romantic songs ring throughout the apartment followed by streams of delighted giggles. 

In the center of the room, Hyunjin has his arms encircled around Jisung’s waist, the smaller’s looped over his neck. They sway back and forth to a tune, basking in the warmth of what’s left of the sun gleaming through the drapes over their window. 

“This is really cheesy, you know,” the younger states, looking up at him with a teasing smile. Hyunjin leans down and leaves a lingering kiss on Jisung’s lips, humming in agreement. 

“But you love it,” he replies cheekily when they pull apart. The blond tucks his chin into the crook of Hyunjin’s neck, nipping at it slightly. 

“I do.”

And even when their playlist comes to an end, the sun has gone away for the night, and they’ve stopped moving, the two stay like that, content in each other's embrace. 

  
  


_ Gold _

Hyunjin watches as Jisung prances around on the smooth sand, splashing water and throwing slimy seaweed onto any unsuspecting member of their party. The sun is glowing down beautifully on him and Hyunjin blushes when Jisung smiles his way before he pounces on Jeongin. 

Everything about the blond is gorgeous, even as he laughs evilly dragging Changbin, who’s threatning him dangerously, to the edge of the water. Especially in these moments, Hyunjin cannot and will not ever stop admiring him.

Eventually the younger gets tired of his boyfriend sitting under the multitude of umbrellas their group had staked in the sand, and quite literally drags him into the freezing sea water. He screams and begs but it’s no use as he’s shocked into submission by the temperature change. Minho and Chan seem to really enjoy his suffering, which leads to more unconsented soaking on their part. 

Hyunjin, once again, in the midst of the chaos of eight boys splashing around like children, finds time to appreciate Jisung. How his wet hair bleeds into his forehead, and how he throws his head back when he laughs. 

Everything about him is so  _ pretty _ . Hyunjin couldn’t be luckier. 

  
  


_ Rust _

They find themselves in a familiar situation one quiet night, when everything around them has slowed down. Their bedroom window that has the lovely view of a brick wall is shut, which leaves their small apartment silent. 

Hyunjin has his arms wrapped around the boy on top of him lightly, their legs tangled under a mildly overused comforter. It’s way too hot, but they can’t bring themselves to care as whispers and kisses are exchanged. 

Neither of them are tired, despite being out and about all day. It probably has something to do with the cheesecake they had shared a few hours prior, Hyunjin decides, after pondering it for an excessive amount of time. 

Jisung, who's been muttering his own random thoughts, asks him about what he thinks of a new show they’d begun watching. The taller answers, and from there they fall into simple conversation, many fits of giggles leaving them breathless. 

Eventually, eyelids start to droop and the couple’s ringing laughter turn into yawns. They fall asleep like that, and if Hyunjin’s ribs were killing him in the morning, blame Jisung. 

  
  


_ Apricot _

Looking back, Hyunjin thinks it might have been love at first sight. 

He remembers it being a calmer day those few years ago in the cafe he worked at, only a small number of people rushing in and out to get their morning cup of coffee. It gave him time to put his full effort into his customers. 

Maybe it was the puffy cheeks or the oversized hoodie that made him stare longer than necessary at a brunet boy that had stepped in front of him, or maybe it was those doey eyes. Hyunjin doesn’t know. 

What he does know is that when that boy, who he later learned was named Jisung, smiled after being handed his plate of cheesecake, Hyunjin knew he was in for it. 

And thank the Lord, after all his whining and complaining to his friends, the same boy kept coming in until finally Hyunjin had the courage to write his number with a horribly corny pick up line on the outside of the other’s coffee cup. 

He had gone to bed that night with a giddy heart and the promise of a date the next day. 

So yeah, Hyunjin thinks it was love at first sight. 

  
  


_ Ochre _

It’s extremely obvious how much Hyunjin thinks upon the enigma called Han Jisung. 

The jet-haired male will constantly find himself frozen in place staring at some random thing that somehow reminded him of his boyfriend, or wondering if he would like something he had just walked past on his commute home. Even when he’s with the small blond boy, he unconsciously takes the time to admire him.

So, it’s really no surprise that when Hyunjin catches Jisung very seriously reading a book against their window nook, he stays where he is and observes him. The raven-haired male loves the way he flips each page so carefully, and how the setting sun makes his figure look ethereal. He chooses to belive that the sun really likes the younger, because it always chooses him to shine it’s light upon. 

After just a few moments, Hyunjin walks up to him and kisses the top of his head. Jisung peels his focus away from the pages and looks up with sparkles in his eyes, leaning up to leave a peck directly on the olders cheek. 

The taller joins him then as the blond begins to read aloud, lulling him into a soft slumber. 

  
  


_ Amber _

Hyunjin never thought the day would come when he would be able to call Jisung his _fiancé_ , but here he is down on one knee in front of the love of his life. 

The younger is outright sobbing with a hand over his mouth as the older tells him everything he’s always wanted to say, but never really has. Hyunjin tells him how proud of him he is, how much beauty and talent he holds, how much he loves him, and that he wants to spend the rest of his days with him. 

Before he can even get the whole question out at the end of his tearful speech, the blond is pouncing on him reciting ‘yes’ like it’s going to bring someone back to life. Hyunjin laughs and cries with Jisung tightly pressed against him, kissing him in a way that’s so  _ different _ but so good. 

The blond gets spinned around as the giggles and the waterworks die down, and then the taller slips the ring that has been in his hand the whole time onto Jisung’s finger and the tears start up again. 

Hyunjin smiles and like the gentleman he is, gives the smaller’s shaky hand a peck, lightly rubbing over the area where the ring is resting. 

“I love you, so much.” 

Jisung grins back at him. “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> have a great week <3


End file.
